As display devices, there are a liquid crystal display device, an EL display device and a plasma display device, each using a display cell. In particular, the liquid crystal display device having the cell filled with the liquid crystal, as a main portion, is a thin type and has a small power consumption, so that it is been widely utilized individually or as display means for a computer, a communication equipment and the like. As a representative liquid crystal display device, there is a known liquid crystal display device using a TN liquid crystal or a STN liquid crystal utilizing the optical rotatory power of the liquid crystal.
In the liquid crystal display device using such liquid crystal, in general, linear polarization of light passing through a polarization board is utilized. In this case, due to an optical anisotropy of liquid molecules in a liquid crystal layer, the incident light is divided into an ordinary ray (O) and an extraordinary ray (E). When the light comes out from the liquid crystal layer, a phase difference occurs between these rays. The phase difference results in unfavorable and undesirable color of an outgoing ray of the liquid crystal cell, as is well known in this field.
Accordingly, in order to prevent such color at the outgoing ray, there is a liquid crystal panel including a liquid crystal cell having a structure, in order to correct the phase difference, in which a normal liquid crystal cell (a drive cell) having drive electrodes is overlapped with a liquid crystal cell (a correction cell) having a function of a phase difference board (i.e., the function for correcting the phase difference due to birefringence of the drive cell).
However, even in such structure, in which the conventional drive cell is overlapped with the correction cell, unfavorable and undesirable color has been not sufficiently eliminated.